Perjalanan cinta
by amerta rosella
Summary: Karena cinta adalah simbol keabadian. Belive it or not? kumpulan drabble yang masih saling berhubungan.


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Perjalanan Cinta © rosalialuce**

.

.

**AU. OOC, misstypo dan sederet kesalahan lain.**

**Enjoy read!**

.

.

.

**Satu : Keyakinan**

Dua jam bukan waktu yang sebentar bagi Sakura menunggu kedatangan seseorang, di bawah langit musim gugur yang tampak mendung karena sang surya yang menggantung di langit terhalangi oleh sekumpulan awan. Sesekali gaun cokelat pastel yang dikenakannya tertiup angin, begitu pula dengan helaian merah muda yang membingkai wajah seputih porselen miliknya. Dia melirik arlojinya lagi, menyadari waktu terus berlalu dan pria itu belum menunjukan kedatangannya hingga detik ini.

Sakura membuang napas berat, dia yakin Sasuke pasti datang—dan alasan mengenai keterlambatan Sasuke pastilah hal yang lebih penting dari pada rencana mereka hari ini, Sakura yakin itu. Dia tak pernah meragukan kekasihnya.

"Kau di mana?" Sakura hanyalah manusia biasa, dia merasa lelah duduk sendirian di bangku taman, menunggu dan menunggu Sasuke datang untuk menepati janjinya. Kemarin pria itu mengajaknya kencan dan menyuruh Sakura untuk menunggunya di tempat biasa.

Meskipun ada perasaan kesal yang bersarang di benaknya, melihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya dengan ekspresi datar serta kilatan obsidian yang seolah mengutarakan kata maaf, Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti datang, Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya dengan bola mata hijaunya yang berbinar cerah.

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir pria Uchiha itu, dengan mata yang menatap tajam, namun menyiratkan suatu hal yang tak mampu terdefinisi oleh Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Seharusnya gadis dengan rona musim semi itu tahu, 'Maaf' yang dilontarkan pemuda itu bisa berarti apapun. Tapi saat itu, Sakura tidak pernah berpikiran sejauh itu.

.

.

.

**Dua: Komitmen**

Rasanya seperti mimpi saat Sasuke mengatakan ingin melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih lanjut padanya, mengubah status mereka yang hanya sepasang kekasih menjadi pasangan sehidup semati, Sakura tak bisa sembunyikan kebahagiaan hingga dirinya nyaris menitikan air mata begitu pria itu melamarnya dan menyematkan sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian berwarna hijau _zamrud _pada jari manisnya.

Meski lamaran Sasuke tidak bisa dibilang romantis, tapi Sakura bisa memakluminya melihat bagaimana perangai Sasuke selama ini. Karena ada kalanya, cinta tak butuh banyak kata-kata romansa, biarlah sorot mata masing-masing mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini memupuk di hati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_…" masih menahan haru di sepasang bola mata hijau yang hampir meneteskan air mata. Sasuke tersenyum, tipis namun mampu membuat Sakura merasa ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya hingga begitu menggelitik.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sakura," dia memeluk tubuh gagah itu, menenggelamkannya pada dada bidang Sasuke serta menghirup dalam aroma tubuh pria yang begitu dia cintai.

Sakura percaya; Sasuke yang telah berkomitmen untuk menjadi satu dalam daging, pasti telah memikirkannya selama jauh-jauh hari. Dan saat itu yang dirasakannya hanya kebahagiaan, tanpa dia mengerti dalam kebahagiaan selalu ada duka yang terselip.

.

.

.

**Tiga: Penghianatan**

Segelas _espresso _yang nyaris tanggal itu menjadi saksi, kala Sakura yang tadinya berjanji untuk menemani Ino membelikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sai, dan menunggu gadis pirang itu di café dekat pusat pertokoan Shibuya melihat kekasihnya tengah merangkul gadis lain dan sesekali tersenyum tipis.

Dia sadar matanya telah memanas dan paru-parunya terasa sesak. Padahal seminggu yang lalu Sasuke telah melamarnya, lalu apa artinya semua ini? Sakura menarik napas dalam, paru-parunya sesak dan membutuhkan udara. Dia menaruh berbagai pemikiran positif dan menjauhkan segala macam hal negative yang berputar dalam benaknya bagai benang kusut.

Mungkin wanita yang bersama Sasuke-nya hanya sebatas teman atau rekan kerja, tapi haruskah Sasuke merangkul wanita itu? Sungguh Sakura merasa otaknya penuh memikirkan semua yang dia lihat saat ini, dan akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang; melupakan mengenai janjinya untuk bertemu dengan Ino. Dia hanya ingin menjernihkan pikirannya, dan berharap Sasuke tidak akan tega menyakitinya.

.

.

.

**Empat: Rahasia**

Hidup memang penuh misteri, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok karena esok adalah impian. Sakura pernah memiliki rahasia, rahasia besar yang disimpannya sendiri tapi pada akhirnya terbonkar juga. Tentang dia yang saat itu berusia empat belas tahun dan mengetahui Ibunya berselingkuh dengan pria lain di belakang ayahnya.

Kadang manusia memang membutuhkan rahasia—seperti rahasia Sasuke yang baru diketahuinya baru-baru ini. Rasanya terjawab sudah semua mengenai siapa wanita yang dilihatnya jalan bersama Sasuke waktu itu. Dia tak pernah menyangka; kekasihnya adalah seorang pria panggilan, dan Sasuke membohonginya mengenai pekerjaannya sebagai eksekutif muda.

Jelas Sakura berang; dia yang saat itu penasaran berniat memata-matai kekasihnya demi mengetahui kepastian yang sebenarnya, dan betapa kagetnya dia begitu mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke bersama temannya di _bar _malam itu.

"Kau tidak berniat berhenti Sasuke?" perkataan pria berambut perak kebiruan, dengan sepuntung rokok yang dihisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak untuk sekarang," jawab kekasihnya sembari meneguk _bloddy marry _dari gelas kecil itu.

"Bagaimana jika kekasihmu yang cantik itu tahu? Bahwa kau seorang pria panggilan," dirinya tak kuat untuk mendengar kelanjutan perbincangan kekasihnya malam itu, dan memutuskan untuk ke luar dari _bar _dan membawa serta rasa kecewanya.

Kadang ada baiknya, rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia.

.

.

.

**Lima: Kejujuran**

Sakura diam tak bergeming, hanya air mata yang terus meleleh dari sepasang bola mata hijau cerahnya, tak peduli dengan eksitensi Sasuke yang memelas di depannya.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura," ujar Sasuke, memohon. Sakura tak berucap apapun, bola matanya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan kecewa dan terluka secara bersamaan, pagi tadi Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk menemuinya di tempat biasa, dan tanpa Sasuke duga; Sakura mengembalikan cincin yang diberikannya pada gadis itu saat melamarnya beberapa minggu silam.

Sakura sudah memutuskan semalam, dia benci Sasuke; karena pria itu tak jujur dari awal mengenai pekrjaannya dan hal apapun itu yang membuat Sakura berasumsi bahwa cinta adalah kejujuran, dan saat Sasuke tidak jujur padanya—itu berarti hubungan mereka memang sudah sepantasnya berakhir.

"Kau membohongiku, Sasuke-_kun…_" lirihnya serak, menepis tangan Sasuke yang mencoba menggenggam jemarinya. Dia kecewa, jelas saja. Sasuke menarik napas, obsidian memandang sendu.

"Maaf…"

"Seharusnya kau jujur padaku sejak awal," bagi Sasuke; melihat Sakura yang menangis terisak seperti ini membuatnya merasa terluka, dia tahu semua salahnya yang sejak awal tidak jujur mengenai pekerjaannya pada Sakura—tapi sungguh, Sasuke tidak pernah berbohong kala dirinya mengatakan ingin berkomitmen pada gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…"

"Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu, Sasuke-_kun. _Maaf, semua berakhir di sini."

Cincin itu terlepas dari jari manisnya, dengan senyum lemah Sakura meraih tangan kekar Sasuke, mengembalikan cincin itu pada sang empunya. Dulu, Sakura selalu berasumsi jika dia akan mempertahankan hubungannya meskipun badai menerjang sekalipun, namun nyatanya; hanya sebuah tiupan kecil dari sang Pencipta dia dengan sepihak mengakhiri semuanya.

Sasuke tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menerima keputusan Sakura. Di bawah langit musim gugur serta batang-batang kurus kecoklatan yang menggugurkan helai daun kering, kisah mereka berakhir di sini.

.

.

.

**Enam: Penyesalan**

Ini kekosongan yang sama sewaktu Sakura tahu ayahnya memilih pergi dari rumah karena tidak bisa bersama lagi dengan Ibunya yang mendua, serta kehampaan saat dirinya selalu duduk sendiri di meja makan menyantap makanannya karena Ibunya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kali ini lebih menyakitkan, dia sadar dirinya telah kehilangan Sasuke.

Semenjak hari di mana dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri secara sepihak hubungan mereka, tak dijumpai lagi sosok Sasuke yang minim ekspresi, tak dirasakannya lagi aroma maskulin dari tubuh gagah itu—Sakura sepertinya menyesali keputusannya. Dia kini menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan bantal, keadaan kamarnya cukup berantakan, jendela yang dibiarkan tertutup sejak kemarin membuat matahari tak bisa masuk sepenuhnya untuk menyinari kamarnya yang dibiarkan gelap tanpa lampu.

Dia seharusnya bisa berpikir dengan logika, bukan hanya mengandalkan hati dan perasaan belaka. Kini saat menyadari dirinya telah kehilangan Sasuke hanya karena tak bisa menerima mengenai pria itu yang tidak jujur padanya, Sakura bisa apa?

Menangis?

Dia sudah menangisi semua kebodohannya, tapi air matanya tak kunjung mengering…

.

.

.

**Tujuh: Kembali**

Jujur saja, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka bertele-tele, dia sadar dirinya bagai bulan tanpa matahari saat Sakura tak ada di sisinya—cahayanya lenyap, tak bisa bersinar. Menghilangkan semua ego dalam dirinya, Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk menemuinya di café dekat pusat kota, rasanya ada yang hilang begitu tak ditemukan senyuman lembut gadis itu yang selalu menjadi warna dalam kanfas putih Sasuke yang tak berarti.

Sakura duduk di hadapannya, dengan raut wajah sembab yang ketara jika mantan gadisnya itu habis menangis, dalam hati Sasuke meringis.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke…"

Keduanya berucap bersamaan, lalu sama-sama membuang napas. "Kau duluan," ujar Sakura, dengan bola mata hijau yang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sarat akan emosi yang berkecamuk.

"Aku telah meninggalkan pekerjaanku, dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Ketahuilah, semua itu demi dirimu. Kembali padaku Sakura, aku mencintaimu…" pertama kali bagi Sakura mendengar ucapan Sasuke sepanjang itu, dia tak bisa menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi telah melesak di kedua lingkar hijaunya.

Padahal, dirinya yang memilih untuk mengakhiri semuanya—tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak membencinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_…" lirihnya, cinta seharusnya mengalahkan keegoisan dalam diri masing-masing. Sakura sadar dirinya tak berarti tanpa Sasuke, pun sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang merasa kehilangan sinar saat Sakura memilih untuk mengakhirinya. Sasuke tersenyum, meraih jemari kurus itu lalu menggenggamnya lembut seakan takut merusak eksitensinya.

"Maukah, kau menikah denganku, Sakura?" Sasuke telah melamar Sakura untuk kedua kalinya, baginya cukup mengenal Sakura selama satu tahun, itu waktu yang cukup lama bagi mereka untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Saat Sakura mengangguk, cincin bertahtahkan berlian yang sempat dikembalikan oleh gadis itu kembali tersemat di jari manisnya.

.

.

.

**Delapan: Kepercayaan**

Dua bulan berselang setelah kejadian itu, dan benar kata pepatah yang mengatakan; bahwa semakin tinggi pohon maka semakin kencang tertiup angin. Sakura membuang napas, ada sesak yang mencekik lehernya hingga dia terlalu sulit untuk berbicara sepatah dua patah pada pria di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi siang saat Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja bahan makanan bulanan, dia melihat Sasuke bersama seorang perempuan berambut merah. Mereka seperti cekcok mengenai suatu hal namun karena Sakura mengambil jarak aman, dia tak mampu mendengar perbincangan Sasuke dengan wanita itu.

Memang tidak semesra kala itu waktu dia memergoki Sasuke bersama wanita lain di café, tapi tetap saja, Sakura merasa dirinya ingin menangis. Kini Sasuke berdiri di depannya, berusaha menjelaskan Sakura mengenai kejadian tadi siang yang dilihat gadis itu.

"Dia hanya mantan pacarku, Sakura…" ada keseriusan dan permohonan dalam ucapan Sasuke, _zamrud _beradu pandangn dengan obsidian, mencari kebohongan dalam mata itu.

"Aku…" Sakura tersenyum getir, dia menarik napas sebelum menjawab, "percaya padamu, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Biar bagaimana pun Sakura tidak mau salah mengambil langkah seperti dulu, dia menyayangi Sasuke, dan Sakura percaya Sasuke tidak akan tega mengkhianatinya; meski rasanya kepercayaan itu semakin beradu dengan pikiran-pikiran negative dalam kepalannya. "Aku percaya padamu…"

.

.

.

**Sembilan: Keterikatan**

Dia sudah memilih, Sasuke tak pernah seyakin ini untuk mengikat diri pada seorang perempuan. Baginya tak ada pasak-pasak penghalang ataupun ranjau-ranjau yang menghalangi dirinya untuk mengikat Sakura dalam ikatan suci pernikahan. Dia dan Sakura telah menabung untuk biaya pernikahan mereka, serta biaya-biaya lainnya untuk masa depan nanti.

Sakura menangis, dirinya bahagia. Saat kecil Sakura selalu memimpikan tentang pernikahan, mengenai pria tampan dengan _tuxedo _membalut tubuhnya yang menunggunya di altar, gereja yang dihias dengan bunga-bunga segar, haru para undangan serta dirinya yang menuju ke altar dengan iringan musik klasik setelah itu mengungkapkan janji sehidup semati sampai maut memisahkan, Sakura selalu memimpikan itu semua.

Restu telah mereka kantongi, tinggal menyewa _wedding organizer _serta menentukan tanggal pernikahan. Menurut Sasuke, pernikahan pada awal musim salju berbarengan dengan natal bukan ide yang buruk, dan Sakura menyepakatinya. Mereka sibuk, dengan berbagai persiapan sebelum pernikahan dan Sakura yang harus berdiet agar terlihat memesona dengan gaun putih gading pilihannya.

Mereka mengambil konsep klasik dan memadukan musim dingin, dengan bunga-bunga yang kebanyakan berwarna putih—karena putih itu suci, dan pernikahan adalah ikatan suci yang tak patut di nodai karena dipersatukan di depan Tuhan. Sakura menyukai warna _pink_, tapi Sasuke menolak pernikahan mereka tercampur tangani oleh warna _pink-pink_ itu, Sakura sempat ngembek untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum Sasuke mengusulkan untuk memadukan putih dengan warna biru.

"Kau cantik, Sakura…" Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya akan sosok Sakura yang begitu menawan dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih gading. Sakura merona, pipi seputih porselennya hampir sama dengan helaian merah jambunya. Sakura suka dipuji, terlebih dipuji oleh calon suaminya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" tanpa memerdulikan dirinya yang masih mencoba gaun pengantin yang akan dipakai saat Upacara suci nanti, Sakura memeluk Sasuke, dan Sakura tak pernah menyesal menitikan air matanya secara cuma-cuma karena pria itu. Sasuke tak pernah menyesal berdiri di dalam cinta bersama Sakura.

.

.

.

**Sepuluh: Kasih**

_Kasih itu sabar, kasih itu murah hati, kasih itu suci. _

Hanya Sasuke lah yang mampu membuatnya menangis bahagia, sebelumnya Sakura memang sering menangis—menangisi takdir yang digarisi untuknya, mereka telah dipersatukan dalam ikatan pernikahan. Kasih yang abadi, dan Sakura merasa hidupnya telah sempurna. Di hari pernikahannya, dia melihat Ibunya yang datang bersama ayah tirinya, beserta ayah kandungnya yang begitu dia rindukan. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia sudah tidak memiliki keluarga.

Sakura yang cantik dan Sasuke yang tampan adalah kombinasi yang begitu apik. Menjadi sorotan para tamu undangan. Ucapan selamat menempuh hidup baru menghujani mereka, tak pelak teman-teman Sasuke ataupun Sakura memberikan ucapan-ucapan nakal mengenai malam pertama, sesekali Sasuke melihat Sakura merona sedangkan dirinya hanya mendengus dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Hari pernikahan mereka berlalu dan meninggalkan kenangan, kenangan yang tentunya akan tersimpan rapih di memori mereka; sebab keduanya percaya bahwa pernikahan hanya sekali seumur hidup, tidak ada yang kedua kali maupun ketiga kali dan seterusnya. Mereka telah menjadi satu dalam daging.

"Cengeng," komentar Sasuke, melihat album foto pernikahan mereka dan menemukan Sakura yang menangis pada saat mengucapkan janji.

"Itu namanya terharu," tidak terima, wanita yang telah berganti marga dari Haruno menjadi Uchiha itu mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Benarkah? Aku terharu tapi tidak sampai seperti itu."

"Pria itu lain, kuyakin meskipun di foto ini kau tampak tenang, dalam hatimu sebenarnya kau menangis bahagia," Sakura tersenyum manis, lalu mengecup singkat pipi suaminya dan kembali pada kegiatan awalnya yang tengah membereskan beberapa barang mereka.

"Hn, kau benar."

_Karena cinta adalah simbol keabadian. Ia menghapus pikiran tentang waktu, menghancurkan semua kenangan pembuka dan semua ketakutan akan penutup._

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

Plis, jangan ditimpuk karena udah nekat publish Fic beginian ._. ini sebenernya udah lama saya buat, tapi dengan rombakan sana-sini dan baru di publish. Inspriasinya dari pernikahan tante saya setengah tahun silam (Jadi kepengen nikah) haha, sayang saya masih kecil dan belum punya KTP, dan juga kata kata buat ending itu saya dapet dari /mikir/ lupa deh suer -_-, tapi saya kayak pernah baca artikel dan ada kata-kata itu pokonya :D. read and review? Thanks :D

With love,

Agnes keceh XD /laludibakar/


End file.
